Dahmal Undertow - Marine Captain
"Tall as an Ebon tree that was thrust from the tossing sea, He was thrown from the waves upon the decks of ships. All who saw him knew, knew in their bones that it was flight or kneel. With his sonorous voice he commanded attention and respect. It you did not heed the words, then you heeded the blade." '' - Shog, Freed fish-man slave, Man at Arms aboard Rip Current.'' Along the Grand line comes the rumor that Captain of the Rip Current '' may come into port. A legendary Marine Captain who refuses higher ranks so as to bring in Pirates and slavers to justice. He is well known by the marines and populace for being a fair and Jovial Captain, but is feared by pirates for being tough and brutal. Slavers have much fear of him as he is known to kill them almost as much as take them alive. He patrols the oceans looking for up and coming pirates and to turn them to the marines way of life before they gain to much notoriety. '''Background' Dahmal came from a small village of hidden Darfellon people in the Calm belt. Normally Peaceful, the Darfellon people are an aquatic humanoid, closly related to Humans except with webbed appendages and different skin markings, they live a quiet coastal life. This was until marine advancements had enabled travel on the calm belts more readily and slavers could gain access to the islands hidden inside. The saughin slavers attacked Dahmals village when he was very young killing most of his family and enslaving the rest of his tribe. He was sold to a slaver ship where he worked for a few years until that ship was captured and he was freed from his bonds by Garp. Idolizing him Dahmal enlisted under Garp in the Marine cor and as he grew in strength and notoriety under Garp, eventually he gained command of his own ship and special posting of Ranger Marine. During his training under Garp, Dahmal trained as a Marine, as well as keeping to the traditional warrior role of his people. During this time he Took to the front lines of his ship as a Combat Marine. It was also to pass that he learned from a fishman he freed some forms of Fishman Karate', ''and is recognized as a young Wavekeeper ''disciple. Around this time he awakened his Haki. Using this freedom he patrolled the seas looking for his people and recruiting them to his cause. He would reveal his soft side and try to go easy on fledgling pirates so as to recruit them to the marines before they became to far gone. However he is noted as trying to kill any slaver he finds earning him a rather tenacious reputation among the trade. Goals Like most Marines, Dahmals goal is to make the sea's safe for the common man and keep the peace. On top of those goals Dahmal has a few other goals he keeps in mind. Firstly he tries to find young Pirates that are just starting out and turn them towards the path of Marines as he believes that they are just misguided and could become an asset to the world instead of a detriment. Dahmal is also searching the seas for a his fellow Darfellon people that may have become enslaved across the world. In this quest he gives them a place on his crew provided they become Marines. He hopes that this involvement with the Marines will allow his people a safe haven in the world now that the protection of the Calm Belt is not what it was. Lastly Dahmal has his blood lust for revenge. Actively seeking out human traffickers, slavers and those that oppress. Dahmal has a burning hatred for them and will kill on site if he can get away with it. This burning fury is what gives him the most fearsome of reputations and has earned him the underworld prominence to his name Undertow as he will drag his victims down to the black death awaiting in the deep. Usage as NPC In One Piece Campaign Dahmal is used starting from a distance, Generally trying to instill fear of his presence before he arrives. His feat '''''Scourge of the Seas allows this to be possible, if the affected viewers do not exceed his intimidate check, they take a -2 to everything for as long as he is known to be around and up to 1d6x10 min afterwards. If escape is impossible they will be forced to surrender to him. His general tactics are to try and take people alive, provided they are not slavers. his tactics are divided between land combat and ship combat. Land Combat ''' When fighting on land he ... '''Ship Combat Slaver Combat When engaging Slavers, Dahmal gives no quarter. Upon finding a slaver or slaver ship Dahmal actives many of his abilities all in one go for a blood lust rage. * First Round : Activate Rage, and start tracking and marking targets. Start intimidation. * Second Round: Activate Wild shape, Often Megoladon, this puts his STR score at about 34, an equatable strength of a Gargantuan creature. * Third round: Rush enemy and go for lethal damage, using all available attacks and aiming at biting out the throat. * Continual rounds: Repeat until they are all dead, if near water or on a ship, will use saughin flip to pull them out into the water and drown them and shred them to pieces, often leaving for normal sharks to finish off. If retreat is needed it will be done so and will switch to hit and go tactics. Appearance and Behavior Dahmal stands 6'9 with a rippling muscular body and ebony black skin with patches of white that form around his eyes and palms. He shaves his head clean of all hair save for a goatee and has piercing Kelp Green eyes. Weighing in at around 320 lbs of muscle he can use the druid technique that allows him to take on aspects of an animal he is familiar with, His main choices being a Megoladon or an Orca. Jovial to a fault he tries to keep the spirits of his crew and the people around him high, even when in battle, but that again goes out the window when dealing with slavers as he will fly into a blind rage. Character Stats Captain Dahmal CR 9 hp 400 (10 HD) Male Darfellon, Marine 1/ Tribal Warrior 5/ Combat Marin'''e 1/ '''Wavekeeper 2 LN Medium humanoid Init +3; Senses Blind-sense 20 ft, ; Listen +4, Spot +6 Languages Common, Darfellon, Fish-man, Marine code AC 19, touch 13, flat-footed 16; (+3 Dex, +6 armor,); uncanny dodge, Haki* Fort +10, Ref +13, Will +10 Speed 35 ft. (7 squares), Swim ' 55 ft. '''Melee: ' * +1 '''Bite +13/+8 (1d6+5/ 20 x2) + (attack option) * Unarmed Strike '''+13/+8 (1d6+5/ 20 x2) + (attack option) * +2 '''Greatsword [Glory Cleaver*] +13/+8 (1d12+5/ 20 x5) ** + 2d6 Sunder dmg, +4 to Sunder Attempt. * +1 Rifle Pistol [Long Bore*] '' +11/+6 (2d4+1/ 20 x5) 120 ft. ** 5 round clip. '''Atk Options: * Water Master Jet* DC 17 '''ref, (9d6 sub-dual + bull rush +17) 30 ft line. * '''Fishman Karate:' ' ** Black-water Invocation ** Pressure Sphere ** Cause Fear ** Sound Burst: * Sneak Attack ' 1d6 * '''Rage: ' * 'Wild Shape: ' * '''Lawful Strike 1d6 * Saughin Flip: ''' Spring attack starting in & ending in water * '''Adaptive Strike: '''UAS can change type of damage. * '''Sensory Haki: whenever a hit lands, roll a d12 and subtract that amount of damage. Base Atk +8/+3; Grp +13 Combat Gear: ''' 2 flasks alchemist’s fire, potion of cure light wounds, potion of cure moderate wounds, 5 smoke sticks, 2 tangle foot bags. '''Abilities Str 20, Dex 16, Con 18, Int 15, Wis 15, Cha 18 SQ seamanship, Echolocation, Haki*, Resist Nature, Trackless step, Fast movement, Sharkskin 1d4, Feats Combat Reflexes, Toughness, Weapon Focus, Improved Sunder, Contacts, Improved UAS, Adaptive Strike, Saughin Flip, Scourge of the Seas, Black water invocation. Key Skills Balance +13, Climb+13, Diplomacy +18, Hide +13, Intimidate +22, Jump +19, Knowledge (all) +2, Listen +4, Move Silently +19, Profession (sailor) +13, Search +4, Spot +6, Sense Motive +8, Swim +10 a swim speed , Tumble +7, Use Rope +5, Haki +12 Possessions * Combat gear plus +2 studded leather, * +3 Marine Captains Coat [ Can be used as a dueling cloak, treat as a net with range 20 ft] * Captain Tri-corn * +2 Glory Clever * +1 Long bore ** with 20 rounds on person * 1 dagger, * 5 gold Subordinates ''' '''Koz Darfellon - First mate, Navigator Kiff Otter Animal Companion Bifros Oars Bloodline - Commander, Size fruit user Shog Lion fish-man - Master at Arms'''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_lionfish '''Ship - "Rip Current" The Rip Current is a masterful feat of shipbuilding and ingenuity that is commanded by Captain Dahmal and his crew. Engineered at Dahmal's request it is one of the few vessels that can submerse with its coatingat any moment. It has a self healing coat and is made in a peculiar fashion. The Rip Current '' is a sleek speed designed ship meant for smash and go tactics, but the true innovation is that it is made entirely of living mangrove trees from Shabondy Archipelago that produce the coating fluid to submerse. the ship is grown around a rooted core which the crew nourishes and feeds so the trees will continue to grow, thusly the ship grows a little larger every year. The mast head of the Ship is a large Orca and the ship itself bears the white and black markings of the trees. '''Rip Current Wing-ship: Colossal vehicle; Seaworthiness +4; Shiphandling +4; Speed wind × 40 ft. (good); Overall AC –3; Hull sections 12 (sink 3 sections); Section hp 150 (hardness 12); Section AC 3; Rigging Sections 2; Rigging hp 80 (hardness 0), AC 1; Ram 4d6; Mounts 2 light and 1 heavy; Space 60 ft. by 10 ft.; Height 10 ft. (draft 10 ft.); Complement 30; Watch 5; Cargo 30 tons (Speed wind × 30 ft. if 15 tons or more); Special '''Living Mangrove Wood, Nutrient Core, Regeneration 1, Submersible coat. '''Cost 400,000 gp. Category:One Piece